UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 10
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Tenth book now up and running... from Itachi's entry...Love's course isn't always smooth. We learn from our experiences...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 1 : Disturbances

"I love you Sasuke..." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. The young man opened his eyes and smiled "And I love you as well..." Sasuke replied. They just woke up, they were staying at the Venetian Hotel... it was Valentine's day and they were celebrating their first anniversary in Macau. Itachi heard that the place was beautiful, due to it's Portuguese ancestry. Sasuke was ecstatic when Itachi told him where they would spend their anniversary. Itachi got off the bed and went over to take a look outside... he took a peek from the drapes and smiled at what he saw.

The room they got was at the 25th floor, so one can see the aerial view of Macau in the morning. Itachi looked back and Sasuke still had his eyes closed... he went back to sleep. Itachi smiled, Sasuke looks like a baby when he was asleep. He moved away from the window and went to the coffee table to check the time from his wristwatch. When he got the time, he took his cellphone from the table... he narrowed his eyes... he had a message. He opened it and found that he didn't recognize the number, 'Happy Valentines Day' was all it stated.

Itachi frowned... who would text him that? He then remembered that on New Year he got an anonymous message that greeted him. Itachi wondered who was playing a prank on him. He deleted the message, but made a mental note on the last three digits... just in case the person will text back, at least he will recognize it right away. He then placed the phone on the table and went back to join Sasuke under the covers. He slowly sat on the bed and snuggled close to Sasuke. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with his beloved.

That afternoon, they toured around some more... they visited some of the famous casinos in the place. It was one of those normal trips the lovers always had. They walked around the city holding hands... they were carefree and happy... Itachi did a couple of goofy poses along as Sasuke snapped his digital camera away. "I feel thirsty..." Itachi announced as they walked around. Sasuke nodded "Yeah.. me too..." he agreed. Itachi led them both to a cafe. He ordered a tall glass of iced coffee while Sasuke got himself a passion fruit shake.

They walked around, sipping their drinks as their eyes feasted on the beautiful buildings and the gorgeous scenery. Sasuke was busy looking at some displays when Itachi tapped his shoulder. He looked up and saw Itachi smiling... in his hand was a beautiful necklace with a green jade pendant. "For you my love..." he whispered as he placed the necklace into Sasuke's palm. "It's really pretty nii-san..." he stated as Itachi nodded. He took the necklace off Sasuke's hand and placed it on his neck... "It's perfect..." Itachi commented and Sasuke smiled widely.

Sasuke excused himself, explaining that he needed to get some steamed buns. Itachi waited for him by a bench. As he waited, he took his mobile phone out and noticed that he had several unread messages. Some where from Konan... but what bothered him the most were the anonymous messages that he received. They were again from that unknown number... just nonsense messages. Itachi frowned, he hated the situation he was in right now. He texted the number back, demanding the other party to stop this futile texting.

Sasuke came back with a steamed bun package in his hands. Sasuke was all smiles, his eyes were literally sparkling. He took a bun and gave it a big bite. Itachi chuckled "You look so cute koibito... you look as delicious as those buns..." he commented as he touched the tip of Sasuke nose. Sasuke laughed "Nii-san, you always tell me things that are obviously not true..." he pouted as he teased his brother. "Oh, you don't believe me when I tell you that you are delicious?" Itachi commented as he tried to grab Sasuke who was now running away and laughing hard.

They stayed in Macau for a week... and during that whole stay, Itachi was disturbed. He tried calling the number, that never failed to ruin his day, everyday without a miss... he would receive a text of greeting... a simple message of salutation... Itachi was really getting very annoyed... he tried his best not to show Sasuke his frustrations. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke or start having a fight just because of a childish text issue. He tried his best to take his mind off the issue he hoped that this insane person would answer his call and tell him what his issue was.

Days passed and they were back in Tokyo. Sasuke would occasionally visit him at the office. He would even send Sasuke to attend some out of town meetings with Konan. Everything was okay... Itachi was starting to make small plans for his wedding with Sasuke. Once he has a solid plan, he will open the topic up to Sasuke. He only hoped that he will get to the bottom of this without making Sasuke notice anything. Itachi had to be very attentive since his brother is very observant. He must not get too affected... Itachi scolded himself... he was getting too paranoid.

In the office, Konan went to Itachi's room... She needed to ask permission on something. "Konan..." Itachi said as she walked in. "Itachi... I would like to ask permission..." she said as she smoothed her hair. Itachi nodded "What is it Konan?" he asked as he took his glasses off and looked at Konan. "Itachi, I would like to take a leave... for a week... if I may..." she asked. Itachi looked at Konan "Is something wrong?" he asked. Konan shook her head "No... it's just that, the doctor ordered me to rest for a week..." she said with a knowing smile.

"You are pregnant?" Itachi asked. Konan laughed "You really are smart Itachi..." she said and Itachi smiled. It was his first smile that day. "You guessed it Itachi... I want to surprise Pein..." she added excitedly. Itachi nodded "Why of course... make arrangements for your one-week leave... rest well Konan... and congratulations..." he added as the woman gave him a small bow. Itachi was happy for Konan and Pein... he would ask them to make him the godfather of their first child. He smiled at the thought of having a small replica of Konan or Pein running around in time.

His happy thoughts were cut off when his mobile phone vibrated. Itachi sighed '...not again... please, not again...' he chanted to himself. The heavens were really teasing him... it was the unknown number again. He angrily texted the number in capital letters. 'STOP BOTHERING ME!' was his message and sent it out several times. He frowned and began tapping his fingers on the table. 5 solid minutes passed... everything was silent. Itachi took a deep breath... success... he thought... but as soon as he faced his computer, he received a message... he angrily looked at it... it was a smiley face.

* * *

Can you guess who Itachi's stalker is?

A giant cookie for the first one to guess it correctly...

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 2 : Bothered

"I'm going koibito..." Itachi called out as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. Sasuke walked towards Itachi to adjust his tie "You didn't eat much nii-san..." he pointed out. Itachi gave a tired smile "I'm really not hungry koibito... but don't worry... I'll have something later at the office..." he assured the young raven. Sasuke smiled "Can I bring your lunch nii-san?" he asked. Itachi nodded "That would be fine, koibito... bring it around 10, I want to have an early lunch..." he said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. He then went to his car and drove off to work.

On his way to work... his cellphone vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and looked at the screen... another message from the anonymous number. Itachi's heart pounded. He opened the message 'Good morning...' was all it said. Itachi gritted his teeth. He needed to find out who this person was. He had to put an end to this. He dialed the number and placed it on speaker mode as he continued to drive. The number rang a couple of times... then it was can celled. Itachi redialed, but got the same result. He was getting very furious now.

Itachi arrived at the office, obviously in a bad mood. He quickly mounted the elevator and briskly walked to his office... he was too polite to slam the door... but he never greeted back any of the good mornings he got. He turned his computer on and stared at it. He was fuming... he took his cellphone and dialed the number again... much to his surprise... his call was answered. "Who is this?" he asked sternly... he couldn't hear anything on the other line "I know you are listening... will you just please stop bothering me?" he angrily said.

Upon saying that the call was disconnected. Itachi placed his phone on the table with a thud. He went back to his computer... but he wasn't productive... he can't even start anything. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He needed to calm down... this was getting obnoxious and silly. Suddenly his phone vibrated again... indicating a message. He glared at the screen 'Itachi... your voice sounds heavenly...' the message stated. Itachi gritted his teeth... Fuck this stalker! He thought to himself. He then angrily created a message and sent it.

Another message came back. This one stopped Itachi's heartbeat for a couple of milli-seconds... 'I will go there soon, Itachi... you will be surprised...' Itachi read the meassage twice. His nuisance will be giving him a visit. Good! Then he could yell at his person and make him stop bothering him. He turned his cellphone off. He began reading the notes Konan left for him... to no avail... his mind wasn't comprehending... everything was a blur. Itachi sighed and took a deep breath. He just stared at his monitor for the longest of time.

Itachi was becoming very jumpy lately... He was so distracted. He hated the fact that a nameless and faceless person was making him bewildered. He was planning to change his number... but most of his business connections knew that number... he couldn't... all his business cards have that number. He sighed as he stared at his cellphone... the electronic gadget was sitting peacefully at the corner of his table. He was tired of this game... He turned the phone on. He then tried to call the unknown number again... the other line would always cancel his calls or say nothing at all. Itachi was about to burst!

It was almost ten... Sasuke was on his way to the office carrying Itachi's lunch. He was still worried that Itachi didn't have a good breakfast earlier... maybe his brother was having problems at the office. He reached his destination and went to Itachi's office as quickly as he could. He looked at his reflection on the elevator... everything looked fine. He didn't bring Itachi anything to drink... just the clubhouse sandwich that he made. He hoped Itachi would be in the mood to eat it. He reached their floor and were greeted by the employees. Sasuke nodded at them graciously and smiled.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called out as he entered Itachi's office room. Itachi jumped up a bit "Koibito..." his voice was strained and Sasuke noticed that. "What's wrong nii-san? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he moved closer to Itachi. Itachi sighed again... he hated the fact that Sasuke noticed his jumpiness. "I'm fine koibito... just a bit tired... that's all... don't worry..." Itachi said as he looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, Itachi never looked away form him. Itachi was keeping something... he wouldn't pry... but he will do everything to find out his lover's problem. He placed the sandwich he brought on Itachi's table.

Sasuke shrugged, but doubt was filling his mind. Itachi must really have something big going on lately that it was bothering him big-time. Itachi was watching Sasuke secretly. He was aware that Sasuke already noticed his jumpiness. He needed to calm down... he should not be affected by an anonymous text message... even though he receives one everyday... from the very same number. He will do everything to find out who this nuissance is. Itachi stood and walked towards Sasuke. He leaned over and gave the young raven a hug "I love you..." he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke sighed... he would always turn jelly when he hears Itachi tell him that he loved him. It was funny how such a small task have a big effect on him. He hugged Itachi back "Why don't you take a day off nii-san? You are working too much..." he said and Itachi gave out a tired smile. "Konan took a leave for a week... I can't leave the office while she isn't here..." Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded "I understand... just try to relax..." he commented as he kissed Itachi's cheek. Itachi gently tugged Sasuke towards him and kissed his brother on the lips.

He needed that... he needed the feel of Sasuke's lips on his own... to bring himself back to sanity... Sasuke kissed him back... softly... no rush... no aggression... just a savoring kiss... a kind of kiss that you usually do when you are just taking your time. As their lips parted, Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes... it projected worry and sadness "What's wrong koibito?" he asked as he caressed Sasuke's nape "Nothing nii-san... I was just worried about you..." Sasuke said with a sigh. Itachi hugged Sasuke back "I'll be fine... I'll be fine..." he murmured over Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke left the office... he was meeting some college friends and would be back in the evening. Itachi was left alone in his office again. He began signing papers... that was the most simplest task that he can do as of the moment. Soon enough, his mind was calmed down... he was getting back into track. Itachi didn't notice that it was already past 4... he was also about to finish signing and reading the notes Konan left. Only 3 papers left... Itachi scanned over the papers as fast as he could... the earlier he would finish, the better... he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

happy valentines to you all...

just keep guessing who the stalker is

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 3 : The Meeting

Finally Itachi finished his tasks. It was already quarter to 7. He arranged the papers in a neat pile. He went to his computer and added a few notes... things to remind him tomorrow what he needs to do. He turned the computer off. He stretched on his swivel chair as he closed his eyes. Finally he was able to finish a day that started bad. He needed to get home to rest. He wasn't feeling hungry... and he was sure Sasuke would be home before 10. He got up and took his jacket. He then went out of his office and went directly to the basement to his parking area.

As soon as he sat in his car, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw the anonymous number again... this time, it wasn't a message... it was really a call... he clicked on the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.. "Hello Itachi..." the baritone voice came out smooth and clear. Itachi stopped breathing... he knew that voice... it was a very familiar voice. "Itachi... are you still there..." the voice asked. Itachi nodded, though he knows that his action would never be seen by the other party. "...y-yes..." he managed to say.

He heard a soft laugh. Itachi was now convinced who the voice was "Shisui?" he said. "I'm glad you still remember me... Tachi..." the voice said in a purr. Itachi gulped. Why did Shisui contact him... after all these years... what did he want? Itachi listened closely "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was... it was fun acting mysterious sometimes... sorry if I disturbed you..." the man called Shisui said with a chuckle. Itachi felt a drop of sweat roll off his forehead "What do you want Shisui?" he asked, his voice was so cold and monotone.

"Oh, come on Itachi... aren't you at lest a bit happy to hear from me?" Shisui whined playfully. "I am a busy man Shisui..." he growled. "Let's meet, Tachi... I know you are on your way home..." the man said. Itachi wanted to scream... but he should not let this man know that he was affected... "If it will put an end to this foolishness, then tell me where we can meet..." he said. Shisui smiled on the other line... "Go to the Red Kimono bar... I think you know where it is... meet me there in 15 minutes..." the man said, his voice was sultry and it was teasing Itachi. Itachi knew the place, he had been there before.

Itachi took a deep breath as the call ended. It was Shisui all along... no wonder he had a bad feeling right from the start. He started the engine and made his way towards the bar. His mind was seeing Shisui... he already made the man a part of his past. Shisui was Itachi and Sasuke's third degree cousin... the last time he saw Shisui was when they were in Konoha... during their parents' funeral rites. He sighed... he should have stopped it before when he still had the time. No one... not even Sasuke knew about the past he and Shisui had.

Shisui was Itachi's first lover... his first ever same-sex relationship. Shisui was around 16 and Itachi was like 14 when they first entered their whirlwind relationship. He looked up at Shisui as an older brother he never had. He was shocked when the older brunette confessed his admiration towards him. They had a mutual understanding... and curiosity got the best of their common senses... They had a good learning experience... Itachi always topped Shisui... that was what the older man wanted. Itachi was tall for his age... and he even had a bigger built than Shisui.

But they broke up... Shisui had to go to college and Itachi had to care for Sasuke... they left in good terms... but with less words... Itachi never heard from Shisui after the break-up... not until now. Though he never regretted having Shisui as a part of his life... but he has nothing to do with him now... he never felt love for the man... lust is not a question... he respected Shisui all through his life... that was one of the reasons why he agreed to meet the brunette. He was a fair man after all... maybe Shisui just wanted to chat... but knowing his cousin, he knew there was something else in his mind.

Shisui was seated in one of the solitary tables at the back of the bar. It was dark and the music being played was jazz. He was smiling... his right eye was curtained by his bangs. He had dark hair like Itachi and all the Uchiha's... a trademark they carry in their genes. His straight hair fell just right off his jawline. His pale complexion glowed in the dark... he waited for Itachi... he just arrived from Paris and the first thing he did was look for Itachi... he haven't seen Itachi in years... he needed to see his former lover... He needed to see what Itachi has become after all these years.

Itachi arrived... the bar was not fully packed yet... of course... it was still early and the night was still young. He got off his red Ferrari and went inside. He didn't know what Shisui would look like now... but he knew deep in his mind that he will recognize him as soon as he sees him. He went in the bar and was greeted by a couple of waitresses dressed in skimpy clothing. He looked past them... the sooner he sees Shisui the better. He needed to confront the man and his plans. He looked around... until finally his dark eyes rested on a man clad in a leather jacket seated in the dark.

He walked towards Shisui... he was sure it was him. He saw the man give a smile... a sly smile. Shisui watched as Itachi advanced. He had to catch his breath... Itachi looked too damn good now... the clothes... the presence... the face... he was far more handsome than he ever imagined. Itachi sat before him. Shisui could smell the expensive cologne he was using. He looked so delicious that he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers on Itachi's hair. "Hello Tachi-kun..." he whispered. Itachi looked at Shisui "What do you want Shisui?" he forwardly asked.

Itachi saw Shisui chuckle "Ah, come on Itachi... don't be too formal... aren't you even just a bit pleased to see me?" the brunette asked as he flipped his bangs off. Itachi frowned, Shisui was flirting... as always... "When did you arrive?" he asked in monotone. "I arrived in Tokyo a month ago... I went to Konoha... stayed there for a couple of weeks... and here I am again..." he explained as he played with his goblet that was already empty. Itachi nodded "Like I asked... what do you want Shisui?" Itachi said... his voice was deep, annoyance can be traced everywhere.

Shisui rested his chin on his palm "It's good to see you Itachi..." he said as his free hand reached for Itachi's hand. His finger traced Itachi's fingers. Itachi didn't move... he just glared at the brunette. "I missed you Itachi..." he confessed. Itachi raised an eyebrow... he looked at Shisui who handed him a goblet filled with the wine that he was drinking "Here Itachi... for old times sake..." he offered. Itachi took the glass "Shisui... I hope you'd tell me what you want... I still have plans for tonight..." the raven said as he took a sip from the glass. "You, Itachi... I want you..." the brunette replied.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Hi guys...

surprised?

hahahahahahah...

R and R please...

mwah!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 4 : Pleasurable Abduction

Itachi looked at Shisui... his face was still expressionless "Is that so? Why Shisui?" he asked. Shisui smiled "I missed you Itachi... I have never gotten over you..." the brunette confessed. Itachi tapped his fingers on the table. This was getting way off-hand. "Itachi... I lived in Paris for years... I worked there as a model..." the brunette started his tale. "It's impossible for you not to be attached there Shisui..." Itachi commented as he took another sip from his goblet. "True... I have had a lot of flings Itachi... some lasted for months... others were just days..." he explained.

"Then why come back? I have a life of my own..." Itachi grunted. "Itachi... I am not asking for a relationship... no commitments..." he said. Itachi understood what the man wanted. "Just one night Itachi..." he said. Shisui got up and sat beside Itachi "Just one night Tachi..." he purred into Itachi's ear. Itachi shivered. Shisui would always be Shisui... a tease... He looked at the man. His eyes were filled with lust and determination... "No Shisui... I can't..." Itachi said as he raised his hand and showed Shisui his engagement ring.

Shisui laughed "Tachi... you are just engaged... but not tied down yet.." he coaxed the raven. Itachi frowned. He downed the wine and stared on the tablecloth. Shisui is too persistent. He needed to get away. "I am sorry... I have to go..." Itachi said. He tried to get up... but his vision was blurred and and his head started to spin. He took a sit back and blinked a couple of times. Shisui smiled as he reached for Itachi's chin and made the raven face him "Tachi... no one refuses me... ever..." he whispered with a wicked grin.

Itachi started to get more dizzy and nauseous "Shisui... what... what did you put in my drink?" he asked. Damn... he was caught... His words were slurring. Itachi could barely keep his eyes open. Shisui just smiled as he watch the great Itachi Uchiha loose his consciousness "Don't worry Itachi... You won't regret it..." he said. That was the last thing Itachi heard before everything went black. Shisui smiled. He always gets what he wants. He wanted Itachi too much... his body was screaming for the handsome raven... since the time Itachi stepped into the bar... Shisui knew his body needed Itachi again.

He paid for their drinks and helped the half-conscious Itachi towards his car. It was a good thing Shisui saw what Itachi was driving. He took the keys from Itachi pocket and started the car. He then drove off to the pad that he was renting. "Shisui... where are we?" Itachi asked, still slurring and groggy. Shisui remained silent. He helped Itachi into the room and slowly laid him on the bed. Itachi was breathing low... his mind and consciousness was affected by the medication Shisui placed into Itachi's drink. It was a mixture of spasmolytic, sleeping pill and pramipexole.

Shisui didn't even bother to turn the lights on. He looked at Itachi who was somewhat sleeping on his bed. He moved closer and caressed Itachi's face. How he missed his young lover. Itachi opened his eyes... he was fighting the sleepiness veiling his eyes "No... Shisui... we can't..." he said, his voice croaked. "Just one night Tachi-kun... I will never bother you again..." the brunette whispered hungrily into his ear. Shisui lowered his head and kissed Itachi straight on the lips. Itachi felt that... but he seemed too tired to move... he needed to...he had to...

"Shisui... s-stop..." Itachi managed to say. His vision was getting any clearer. The brunette wasn't listening... he continued to kiss Itachi... as his skilled hands began undressing the raven. Itachi was hyperventilating... Shisui was sending currents of pleasure into him... he was sure the drink contained not only sleeping medicine but also aphrodisiac... "Give in Itachi... just give in... stop fighting me..." the elder man murmured. He felt the brunette running his slick fingers over his now exposed chest. Itachi closed his eyes... shit... he was getting aroused!

Itachi failed to take control of his senses... his arousal was growing... the drug's effect was starting... Shisui was in a way... very well versed with the arts of lovemaking... he was very skillful... and his body was unconsciously reacting to Shisui... "Hmmnn... that's it Itachi... touch me..." Shisui moaned. Itachi grabbed Shisui's arms and pinned him on his back... "You shouldn't have brought me here..." he growled. Shisui just smiled "Fuck me Itachi..." he demanded. "I want to feel you in me again... like before..." he pleaded. Itachi's eyes turned darker than it already was.

Itachi's libido was taking control of his sanity... He kissed Shisui... with so much force that the brunette's lips swelled the moment he released them. He was never this rough... he was always a passionate lover. But he was not himself right now... Itachi was just acting by instincts... his animal instincts were awakened by this sudden drive flowing through his veins. He pulled Shisui up and turned him around... their sweat covered bodies were glistening under the moonlight ray that managed to get through the slit of the purple drapes on the window.

Shisui moaned as he felt Itachi's hands on his hips "Itachi..." was all he could say as he felt Itachi spit unto his ass as it was propped up. The raven inserted a couple of his fingers into Shisui's twitching hole without notice. "Haah...!" the brunette screamed as his body jerked upwards. Itachi held his down "Fuck... don't move too much..." he grunted. Itachi was ruthless... and Shisui was loving the feeling of Itachi making wild sex to him. He could remember the time when they first tried this... Itachi was ever so gentle... the memories came flowing back to Shisui like it was just yesterday.

The raven impatiently removed his fingers out... Shisui whined "Shut up..." he grunted... Itachi's eyes were foggy and dark and full of lust... the need for release was too great. He held Shisui in place and rammed his full erection in him. "Hah... Itachi..." the pained cry echoed all over. Itachi didn't care... in his mind he needed release... his groin was aching terribly... He didn't even know what he was doing... instincts was taking over... He pulled himself out and pushed himself back, doubling the force everytime. Shisui's knees were threatening to fall... his whole body was trembling with pleasure.

"Itachi... I'm a... oh, God...!" Shisui screamed as Itachi rocked in him. Itachi was all wet... his sweat was trailing over his skin. He couldn't stop... he needed this release... "Kami... Su-ke- fuck!" Itachi grunted as his pace increased. Then he exploded... along with Shisui's climax... they both fell on the bed...each trying to gain back their breaths... "Itachi... who taught you that?" Shisui asked as he snuggled on the raven's neck. Itachi just closed his eyes and drowned himself back to unconsciousness... he was drugged, exhausted and satisfied with the release... that he couldn't answer Shisui for now.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Hahaha... How very un-original of me...

But I cant think of any other way for Shisui to catch Itachi...

Drugging someone is the best... hahaha...

But at least Sasuke gave him the sleeping pill mixture the first time...

Shisui's concoction is more brutal... Aphrodisiac... kill me... hahaha...!

Just don't hate me... pretty please? _*puppy-dog eyes*_

R and R please...

Thanks for all the alerts and faves...

see you all in the next chappy...

mwah... mwah...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 5 : Painful Lies

Itachi jumped up... the world spun furiously for a couple of seconds, until everything came into a halt. He was confused... his head was aching badly... He looked around... he was in a strange room... he adjusted his eyes... he was definitely not at home... He closed his eyes and began rubbing his palms over his eyes... he needed to wake up. He tried to remember... where was he? He shivered... making him realize that he was naked... wait... why in the world was he naked? He looked at his right... there was someone sleeping beside him and naked as well... and it wasn't Sasuke...

"Fuck!" Itachi grunted out loudly as he jumped off the bed. Fuck indeed, he just spent the night with Shisui... now he remembered... he looked around... he needed his cellphone... Sasuke would be so worried... Sasuke... his Sasuke... He finally found his phone under a pile of discarded clothing... 27 missed calls and 18 messages. He didn't bother to read the messages... he dialed Sasuke's number. He looked around as he waited... the ringing was deafening... he found a clock by the door... it was already 5 in the morning...

"Nii-san!" Sasuke's tired and worried voice came into the line. "Koibito! I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't call or texted you..." Itachi bitterly said. "I was so worried nii-san... I thought something bad happened to you..." Sasuke voiced out. Itachi's heart was filled with guilt... he was so stupid... "Where are you nii-san? Are you okay?" he asked. Itachi nodded, despite the fact that Sasuke can't see him "I am koibito... don't worry... I... I am with Deidara and some of the gang... we had a few drinks..." his first lie came out. "Would you like me to get you nii-san?" Sasuke offered.

"No... no... I can drive... I'll be going home... see you in a while koibito..." Itachi said as he ended his call. His heart was beating so hard. He stared at his cellphone for a couple of odd minutes until Shisui's voice broke his silence "I see that you are up Tachi-kun..." he purred. Itachi gritted his teeth... he made a mistake... a huge, unforgivable mistake... "I'm going home Shisui..." he managed to say as he got up. He picked his clothes up and started dressing. Shisui watched as Itachi dressed... his lips were curved into a satisfied smile... Itachi was an absolute treat last night.

Itachi was finally fully clothed again. He searched for his keys and found them under the bed. He picked it up and started to walk out. "Itachi..." Shisui called out. Itachi stopped his steps but he didn't look back. "Thank you for last night... you were simply amazing..." the brunette said in a teasing tone. Itachi gritted his teeth. He didn't need anyone or anything to remind him of what happened last night. He took a deep breath "Shisui... last night was a mistake..." he said curtly. He opened the door and left... leaving a still smiling Shisui looking at him as he left.

Itachi sat in his car for the longest time... he was recalling what happened last night... he was such a fool to fall for one of Shisui's traps... but Itachi knew he was drugged... he would never go with Shisui if he was in the right state of his mind. He felt dirty and lowly... he started the engine... he then drove slowly for home. Sasuke would be there... he would need explanations... He needed to come up with an answer... Sasuke is very observant and he knew his lover would notice something was bothering him. He took a couple of deep breaths... he needed to calm down and act normal.

Sasuke stared at his phone... it was the first time this happened, that Itachi didn't tell him of his whereabouts... he was so worried last night... he was at the verge of freaking out. He was so relieved when he received a call from Itachi earlier... at least he was sure that his brother was alright and that he was coming home. He didn't have enough energy to prepare breakfast. He was still dazed... he went to the kitchen to make some coffee... that was all he can right now. The minutes seemed like hours... what was taking Itachi so long to get back home? he wondered.

Itachi finally arrived home, he slowly made his way into the garage... Sasuke already opened it for him. He saw Sasuke seated by the stairs... he had dark circles around his eyes... informing Itachi that he haven't had enough sleep. Itachi got off the car and went straight to Sasuke "I'm sorry koibito..." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the young raven. Sasuke hugged him back... tightly... he missed Itachi and was worried to death last night "Nii-san... don't do that again... ever..." the young man pleaded. Itachi was only able to nod as he listened to Sasuke cry.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Itachi said. He felt a slight nod from his lover. "Will you go at the office?" he asked and Itachi shook his head "I think I won't koibito... can you fill in for me?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "Okay nii-san... just rest... you shouldn't go drinking too much... you know too well that you are not a heavy drinker..." the young raven scolded Itachi. Itachi gave a tired smile "It will never happen again... everything was so unexpected..." Itachi said. Sasuke just nodded and led Itachi in the house for some coffee.

Sasuke silently watched Itachi... he had been acting strangely for days now... and he had been very jumpy as well... it was as if Itachi was hiding something... Sasuke frowned at his thoughts... was it possible? Well everything was possible. He firmly clutched his mug... he wanted to confront his brother about these doubts, but he was afraid... it wasn't that he didn't trust Itachi... it was what you call pure intuition that was making him think and feel this way. Itachi had his eyes closed as he massaged his temple. Sasuke felt sad looking at Itachi like that.

He arranged the bed and motioned Itachi to rest... he helped Itachi change his clothes. Itachi's eyes were really droopy "I'm sorry koibito... I just need to sleep..." he murmured as Sasuke removed his long sleeves. Sasuke had to gasp... he didn't want to believe what his eyes were actually seeing... on Itachi's collarbone was fresh hickey... Sasuke wanted to die right there and then... he took courage as he dressed Itachi with a cotton shirt and pajama bottoms. He looked at Itachi "You were with Deidara?" he asked and Itachi nodded "Yes I was..." came his tired, monotone reply.

Sasuke left Itachi and walked out of the room. He slumped at the sofa... his eyes were blurry... his heart was breaking... the pain was unbearable. He needed to cry... he can't store it in his system, he might burst in frustration. He couldn't believe this... Itachi was lying... He never thought it was possible... but hell, it was... Itachi... his Itachi was lying to him. Itachi has a secret lover... did he already tire of him? Sasuke didn't know what to do... he wanted to curl up and die... it was too much for him to handle... but he needed to know who it was... he must not die without finding out who it was...

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update

I was down with colds and tonsillitis...

Still hurts, but I gotta get up...

R and R guys...

Don't hate Shisui... he will come in handy soon...

*wink*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 6 : Regret and Confusion

Sasuke went to the office and left Itachi at home. He took a cab because he didn't have enough presence of mind to drive... he was so down as of the moment. He sat at Itachi's desk and stared at the red glass pen holder on the corner. He didn't even bother to turn the computer on. Konan wasn't there... he had no one to talk to. He couldn't bother Naruto either... he talked to him a couple of days ago and the blonde was at the construction site with Gaara... the cellphone signal there was low. Sasuke wanted to cry... but he can't do it... not here... and he must never let Itachi find out that he knows something.

He turned Itachi's computer on... he went from file to file... but the computer was clean. Sasuke bit his lower lip... he felt frustrated. He can't seem to find anything that would point him who Itachi was having an affair with. His brother was a perfectionist... it was normal that he was was having a hard time finding a flaw against him. He looked at the frame resting on the table... it was a picture of him and Itachi during his graduation... Naruto took the picture for them... it was during the time when their love was young... he never grew tired of Itachi... he knew he will never learn to love anyone else but his brother.

Itachi woke up, with a massive hang-over... "Sasuke?" he called out but his voice just echoed about. He got up and groggily made his way to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and squinted his eyes. When he came back to his senses, he stared at the mirror... his eyes were dull and there were dark circles under his eyes. He noticed that he already had a change of clothes. He ran his fingers on his chest... making the partly unbuttoned shirt flip open... his eyes grew large... Shisui gave him a hickey! Fuck! He thought of Sasuke... Itachi screamed his frustration out.

He ran out of the bathroom and frantically looked for his cellphone. He found it inside his pants. He looked at it... he had several missed calls and a couple of messages... all from none other than Shisui. He gritted his teeth... the messages were reminding him of what happened to them last night. His phone began vibrating in his hands... he almost dropped it... it was Shisui. He answered the call "Fuck, stop bothering me Shisui!" he yelled on the phone. Shisui on the other line was very amused... Itachi was so affected... he felt very successful in making Itachi feel that he is back.

"Why are you so mad?" the brunette asked sweetly. Itachi spat "You bastard! You gave me a hickey!" Itachi yelled. Shisui chuckled... so Itachi finally saw his handiwork. "Where are your manners? Stop shouting..." Shisui said, amusement was heard all over his voice. Itachi sighed. It was useless... Shisui was... was just impossible. "Please Shisui... I think you got what you wanted... just get over it..." Itachi pleaded as he ran his fingers through his hair. Shisui chuckled on the other line "But I can't Itachi... I can't seem to get over you..." he teased as Itachi groaned in frustration.

Itachi ended the call. He needed to talk to Sasuke... he wondered if Sasuke would have an open ear fro him. He knew Sasuke saw the hickey. He can't deny it... it was obvious. Itachi sighed as he dropped his tired body back to bed. He closed his eyes and gave out a big sigh. He messed his life when everything was so perfect. He needed to make things up to Sasuke... but how would he approach his lover? Sasuke wasn't a violent man... but he was stubborn. Itachi decided that honesty will find it's way through Sasuke's heart. He just hoped that the young raven would listen.

Evening came and Sasuke came home. Surprisingly, the young raven seemed jolly... much to Itachi's confusion. "Hi nii-san..." Sasuke greeted. His voice sounded natural and genuine. Itachi was now having more doubts in confessing. Maybe Sasuke really didn't see anything... "Hello koibito... h-how was the office?" Itachi asked as he gulped, causing him to stammer a bit. Sasuke smiled radiantly "Everything was cool..." he responded. Itachi felt guiltier than ever. How can he do this to someone as sweet and innocent as Sasuke? He was definitely an asshole... he didn't deserve Sasuke's love.

So Itachi decided to keep it hushed for a while. He didn't want to ruin Sasuke's mood. Itachi became extra observant, he wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't faking his cheerfulness. But Itachi never saw a flaw... he fell asleep... tired as he was... he was somewhat relieved that they didn't have a fight. As Itachi slept, Sasuke looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. He was weeping silently... he was trying his best not to wake Itachi up... he didn't know how he would react if Itachi started asking sorry or started explaining about his secret affair.

Days passed and Sasuke maintained his 'Happy Mask' though he wasn't sure if he can go on like this. Itachi acted normal... though sometimes he caught his lover frowning as he held his mobile phone. Sasuke needed to find out who was destroying their affair... was it a man or a woman... How he wanted to confront Itachi, demand an explanation... but his heart would always tell his mind to stop. Sasuke knew that he will eventually find out. He just didn't have the nerve to ask Itachi... he knew he will just break down and cry all over again.

One day, as if by destiny... Itachi left his cellphone. With trembling hands, Sasuke got hold of it and stared at it... scared to access the messages folder... scared of what he will find out... he began inhaling and exhaling... trying to calm his nerves... as he took courage to press the menu button the phone vibrated. An unregistered number flashed on the screen... someone was calling Itachi. His heart began thumping... so loud that it could almost escape his chest. He answered the call... quietly he listened... "Tachi... why aren't calling me back? Tachi, are you there?" the male voice on the other end asked.

Sasuke fell on his knees as he dropped Itachi's phone. It landed on the carpet with a thud. Sasuke's lips quivered as he tried to suppress the tears from falling. He stared at the phone... the caller dropped the line. Sasuke couldn't understand why he felt the voice earlier was utterly familiar. He wiped his eyes as he sucked in more air. He picked the phone up and placed it back on the counter... just like the way Itachi left it. He slumped on the couch... his was already smashed and broken a million times over. The door suddenly opened wide and in came Itachi. "Back so soon... are you hungry nii-san?" was all he could say.

Itachi shook his head "No koibito... I just left my phone... I needed some numbers there..." Itachi said as he retrieved the black gadget from the table. Sasuke nodded "I didn't notice that..." as he absent-mindlessly changed the channel on the TV. Itachi eyed Sasuke... his lover's eyes were red... but he didn't sound like he cried. "I need to go back to the office... see you at dinner koibito..." Itachi said as he kissed his brother's forehead. Sasuke nodded and gave him a small wave. "Why are you doing this to me Itachi?" Sasuke whispered as Itachi closed the door behind him.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

Uhmmmm... the way Itachi is trying to hide his faults is taken from a personal encounter...

But not by myself...

My cousin told me about her love story a couple of months ago...

This is where this drama was inspired...

Real-life drama... ahahahhahaha

R and R please...

I love you guys...

Thank you for hanging out with me...

mwah mwah mwah**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 7 : When The Present Meets The Past

"Shisui... you need to stop this..." Itachi said. Shisui raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at the raven. Itachi sighed. He needed to tell Shisui the truth... the brunette kept visiting him at work and he needed to put an end to it. "Shisui... I need to tell you something... since the beginning... I tried to tell this to you..." Itachi said as he sat down before the brunette. Shisui rested his chin on his palm "I'm listening Tachi..." he said. Itachi took a deep breath "Shisui... that night was a mistake... we should have never done that..." Itachi bitterly said.

"I didn't regret it..." the brunette said tauntingly. Itachi shook his head "Shisui, it wasn't right... I am engaged..." he gave emphasis to the last word. Shisui laughed heartily "Itachi... you never told me who you are engaged with..." he said as he looked intently at the raven. Black eyes bored the other pair. Itachi was thinking hard if he should tell Shisui the truth... he needed to... "Shisui... I don't know how to start this..." he sighed in frustration. Shisui got up and stood behind Itachi "Well you can start by telling me her name..." he teased the raven. His warm breath tickling Itachi's ear.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said. Shisui looked at Itachi... he titled his head a bit... a gesture of confusion. "What did you just say?" he asked again. "You heard me... I said Sasuke..." Itachi responded. Shisui frowned "You are in a relationship with your own brother?" he exclaimed as he looked at Itachi. The handsome raven's features were dark. He was serious indeed. "Yes... I am in a relationship with my own brother..." Itachi confirmed. Shisui wanted to laugh. Itachi must be joking... but Itachi wasn't a man of pranks... he looked serious... he was dead serious...

"Itachi... that is a surprise..." Shisui said after being silent for a couple of minutes. "How long have you been with him?" he asked. Itachi looked at Shisui "I have been in love with him for years... I just took enough courage to confess to him... just recently..." he said. Shisui looked at Itachi "Be more specific Itachi... days? Months? Years?" he asked. "We just turned a year..." he answered the brunette. Shisui gave a nod "I've never seen what become of Sasuke, Itachi... where is he?" he asked. He wanted to see the man who captured Itachi's heart.

"He will be here..." Itachi said as he sat back on his swivel chair. "Incest... kinda taboo, though... but it's okay with me..." he commented. Itachi gritted his teeth. "That's why we can't go on Shisui... what I feel for you is nothing more than respect..." he explained. "Oh really? You seemed satisfied the other night..." he teased Itachi. Itachi glared at the brunette "You drugged me..." he said, his voiced raised a couple of notches. The brunette sneered "True... it was my fault Itachi... I told you I missed you..." he laughed. Itachi angrily looked at the brunette. If only he could turn back time.

"Shisui... forget me... forget us... it was all in the past..." Itachi sternly said. "I can't lie to Sasuke anymore... every time I make an alibi... I know he feels it..." Itachi said. His voice croaked in anguish. Shisui sat back on his chair "Itachi... does he know about our... past?" he asked. Itachi shook his head "No..." he firmly said. "Are you planning to tell him about us?" Shisui asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Itachi nodded "He needs to know... I don't like keeping secrets from him..." he said matter-of-factly. Shisui gave a small nod.

"Uchiha-sama... Sasuke-san just arrived..." a female voice fluttered over the intercom. Shisui looked at Itachi. He stood up again and walked behind Itachi. Itachi looked at Shisui... he couldn't decipher what the brunette was planning. He just needed to be prepared. Shisui has this mocking attitude... Sasuke was there... he was coming up... he needed to be prepared. "Nii-san..." Sasuke's voice broke into his thoughts. The door opened after a small knock. Itachi saw the surprise in Sasuke's eyes as he entered the office room. He knew his brother saw Shisui behind him.

"So this is Sasuke now..." the brunette commented behind Itachi. Sasuke gritted his teeth inwards. He stared at the brunette... if looks could kill... Shisui already died a thousandfold. This was the person Itachi have been spending time with. This was the person Itachi have been hiding from him... lies after lies... alibis after alibis. Sasuke wanted to scream his frustration. But he kept his cool... he will not let Itachi know that he was affected. He took a deep breath and flashed a boyish grin... though his heart was already bleeding in pain "Hello Shisui... it's been years..." he said in a low voice.

Both men shook hands, each feeling the other... Shisui smiled as he stared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe this handsome man before him was the boy Itachi took great care when they were young. Sasuke grew up to be a looker, just like Itachi... though Itachi has refined features, Sasuke had this bad boy image. He looked Itachi's opposite but still as delicious. No wonder Itachi fell in love with his own brother. Sasuke smirked, the same smirk Itachi does. Itachi on the other hand was watching the two. He knew Sasuke knows nothing of his past with Shisui... he just hoped the older brunette won't start spilling the beans.

"I'm glad you still remember me Sasuke..." Shisui broke the silent tension between them. Sasuke nodded "Of course, I rarely forget a face..." he commented as he gave Itachi a glare. Itachi paled. He knew Sasuke already knows... He had to explain... but not now... maybe when they are alone. Shisui then looked at his wristwatch "Oh, look at the time... I really have to go... Sasuke... Tachi..." he said as he gave a small bow and left the office. The door silently closed. Itachi was left with Sasuke in the office room. No one dared to say the first word to explain.

Finally, after two solid minutes Sasuke cleared his throat "So it's 'Tachi' now, huh?" his voice was mocking. Itachi sighed deeply "Koibito... it's not what you think..." he said. Sasuke gave out a coughing laugh "Really nii-san... you know I'm not that dumb..." he said in a low voice. Itachi cursed under his breath. Confrontation time... "Koibito..." Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head "Save your breath nii-san... I don't want to talk about this..." Sasuke said as he turned his back on Itachi. He headed for the door "...not now... not ever..." he added as he walked out, leaving Itachi standing behind.

Sasuke quickly left the building. He drove his Ferrari like death was chasing him. How his heart hurt. He held back the tears from falling... his vision was blurred. He was trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. This has to stop. He couldn't go on like this forever. Everything was so perfect... why did this have to happen. Sasuke held on the wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white. He has to put an end to all of this. He needed to make a decision that would be for the best... for both of them. Sasuke bit his lower lip as a single drop of tear escaped his lid...

**~tbc~

* * *

**

guys... don't hate me...

i love you all...

the pain will end...

it will,you'll see...

r and r please...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 8 : Final Decision

Sasuke didn't know where to go... he was so bewildered that he couldn't think straight... he can't go to Naruto's, Itachi was sure to find him there easily. He needed to go far... far, far away... for good. He was lucky he kept his important files in his car all the time. He had no reason to go back home. He can always buy a change of clothes anywhere. Sasuke needed a backpack. He will leave his car to a friend or something and take his belongings with him. He stopped by a sporting goods store. Grabbed a bag and paid for it. He left as quickly as he came in.

As he was driving, Sasuke dialed Konan's number "Konan-chan..." he whispered. Konan suddenly grew alert. Sasuke's voice was quivering "Sasuke?" she asked, doubting what she was hearing. "Yes, it's me..." Sasuke sighed. "Listen... I can't stay long and chat... Konan... I am leaving... don't ask me where to and why... I don't have answers to that, for now..." he said. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" she asked. "I will be leaving my car at the East entrance of the City Hall... the key will be taped by the near the left rear tire... just let Itachi know..." he said in monotone.

Konan was all confused "Sasuke? What are you talking about?... I..." she said but was cut-off "Thank you for everything Konan... you were the sister I never had..." Sasuke bitterly said. Konan started having goosebumps... Sasuke was bidding her farewell and she didn't like the feeling she was getting. "Sasuke stop talking like that... you sound like it's the end of the world..." she scolded Sasuke. She heard him give a bitter laugh "... it is over Konan... it is over for me..." he whispered as his voice seemed choked up. Konan finally realized what Sasuke was trying to say.

"Sasuke... what happened?" she asked. She again heard Sasuke gave a pained laugh "Nothing... nothing Konan... just give Itachi my message... thanks a lot... I will miss you..." Sasuke added. The line went dead. Konan was confused. Maybe the ravens had a fight... but why was Sasuke bidding farewell? She got up and dressed. She needed to go and see Itachi. She called the office but found out that Itachi went out. She knew the elder raven was looking for his beloved. She then decided that she would go to the office and wait for Itachi there.

Sasuke decided to leave Tokyo as fast as he could. Knowing Itachi, his brother can trace him right away. He won't go to Naruto's... Itachi would surely look there first... Naruto was his refuge after all. He needed to rent a car and use it to drive around. He parked his car at the East side of the City Hall. He locked it and taped the key where he told Konan it would be. He crossed the street and hailed a cab. He directed the driver to a car rental service he knew. As the driver took off, Sasuke's mind kept moving... he needed to have a destination.

He then decided to go to Kyoto... by land. He can think there. He had been there once... he knew how to get there. He increased the gear and stepped on the gas. His mind was delirious... he was so distracted. He needed to calm down... he wanted to cry... Kami knows how much it hurts. Sasuke was numb all over... his mind kept replaying Shisui's face... and Itachi's... he can't fight something that he already lost. Yeah... the song was right... too much love will kill you... why didn't he leave some for himself? But one thing's for sure... he never regretted any second he spent with Itachi. Everything was for Itachi's happiness.

Itachi on the other hand was frantically looking for Sasuke... he knew he was upset... and he knew he won't be found at home. Itachi felt extremely dirty... he can't believe he cheated on Sasuke... unconsciously... He hated himself... and Shisui... It was useless... he can't go around the city... he already drove around for hours now... he was sure Sasuke was with a friend... or maybe he was on his way to Naruto's. He called the blonde, after 3 rings Naruto's voice floated over the phone. "Naruto... is Sasuke there?" he asked sternly.

"No Itachi... he isn't... is he coming over?" the confused blonde asked. "I'm not sure... just call me if you hear anything from him..." he said as he dropped off Naruto was confused... 'Are they fighting again?' he asked himself. He tried to call Sasuke but the raven's number was out of reach. He frowned. He felt weird... he really had a bad feeling... like something was going to happen. Itachi drove back to the FMU building. He already called the police for assistance. He needed to find out where Sasuke was. When he reached his office, Konan was there... Itachi was surprised... she was still on leave.

"Konan?" he said. Konan looked at Itachi "Sasuke called me..." she said. Itachi glared at the woman "What did he tell you?" he asked. "Itachi... what happened?" she asked as she gave out a big sigh. Itachi bowed... he couldn't look at Konan straight in the eye. Konan tapped her foot. Itachi finally gave out a sigh "Konan... I didn't mean for it to happen..." he said. Konan looked at Itachi "Tell me..." she asked. Itachi looked up, guilt was written all over his face. His dark eyes have lost it's normal luster. He looked dull and lifeless "Sasuke found out that I had an affair..." he confessed.

Konan's eyes grew large "With who?" she exclaimed. Itachi looked at Konan "With Shisui..." he said in between gritted teeth. How he hated the name. Konan covered her mouth with her hand in shock "Shisui? Shisui Uchiha?" she asked. She knew the name... she knew he was Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, though she never saw him yet. She saw Itachi nod. "How did this happen? And why him, for Kami's sake?" she said. Itachi shook his head "I don't know... I was drugged... it happened so fast... I never meant it to happen..." Itachi confessed.

Konan sadly looked at Itachi... he can't believe how vulnerable her boss was when it comes to matters of the heart. Itachi always looked so sure of himself, how in the world did Shisui successfully got the chance to use Itachi? "Tell me what happened? Tell me so I can understand..." Konan said as she soothed Itachi's back. Itachi looked at Konan as he dried his eyes. Itachi started his tale as Konan listened attentively. Itachi had no one... no one would or could understand him like she does. She needed to help Itachi and Sasuke... they needed to get back together.

After the tale, both Konan and Itachi fell silent. Konan had her hands around Itachi's hand. Itachi felt extremely miserable. He felt so down and he hated himself. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally... but he can't give up. Though this wasn't the first time Sasuke walked out... but this was the first time that his brother really have something to be mad and jealous of. Konan looked at Itachi, his dark eyes were dead. He looked up to her and whispered "Konan, I can't find him... what have I done?" Itachi said as he covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

I try so hard to be a dramatic novelist...

When I re-read my work... I can't keep my tears to myself...

R and R please...

Thank you for all the reviews...

I tend to write faster when they are pouring in...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 9 : Good-bye

Sasuke was driving, but his mind was away... he was trying to concentrate on the road... but the pain in his heart keeps coming back... he was truly sober... He will arrive in Kyoto in less than 2 hours. He will find an inn and rest. He needed to think... he needed to cry... Sasuke never felt this down in all his life. He was torn between heaven and hell. He knew he can't go on like this. He needed to forget Itachi... for good. Itachi didn't need him anymore. He took a deep breath and sighed. He started staring... staring... until he came back to his senses and realized that he was driving. He looked up... a little bit too late...

Sasuke saw a speeding truck coming right at him. The truck was honking but Sasuke can't do anything... he was some-what stuck... he was paralyzed that he didn't know what to do... he finally decided this was the right thing... his panicked nerves lay unresponsive... all he did was close his eyes and murmur "... I love you Itachi..." Sasuke felt the collision... then everything went black to him. Sasuke couldn't feel anything... he couldn't feel his body... but he can hear a lot of people around screaming... he can smell smoke... gas... but he can't open his eyes... he can't move... he felt nothing...

Itachi jumped up... he fell asleep as he cried earlier. Konan was still there sitting at a corner in his office. She was talking to someone on the phone and Itachi was sure it was Pein. Konan noticed that Itachi woke uo. He saw the raven stand up. As Itachi walked near the dispenser to get some water, his hand brushed accidentally on the picture frame on his table. It titled and fell over with a small crash. Itachi hurriedly picked the frame up... the glass was broken, creating a line that separated him and Sasuke. Itachi's heart started to thump crazily... this was a bad sign...

"What's wrong Itachi?" Konan asked as she got off the phone. Itachi looked at her and showed her the broken frame. Konan frowned, she was superstitious in someways. Their eyes talked until Itachi broke the ice "... I hope he's alright Konan..." Itachi murmured as he ran his finger over the crack. Konan nodded "Everything will be fine... don't worry..." she assured the raven. Suddenly Itachi's phone vibrated from his pocket. He looked at it and saw an unregistered number. He answered the call "Can I please speak with Itachi Uchiha?" the deep, raspy voice asked.

Itachi frowned "Speaking... who is this please?" Itachi asked. "This is Chief Inspector Saotome... how are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked and Itachi started to get pale "... He... he... he is my brother... Is everything alright? Where is he?" he frantically asked. "Mr. Uchiha... please calm down... do you have a pen and paper?" the man asked him again. Itachi quickly jumped to his table and grabbed a pen and a notepad "Yes... I have one..." he breathlessly said. The man started to give him an address... a hospital address "... Your brother met an accident... please go to him as quickly as possible..." the man explained.

Itachi was left dumbfounded! Sasuke met an accident? "Sir... wait... please... what happened to him? Is he badly hurt? What..." he could go on... his mind was getting all fuzzy "Mr. Uchiha... the car that he was driving was hit by a dump truck that was carrying sand for a nearby construction site... We think your brother was heading for Kyoto... the truck lost it's brakes and smashed right unto your brother's car..." the police man explained. Itachi blinked a couple of times... he was trying to let his mind accept the story... but his system was refusing it...

"Mr. Uchiha are you still there?" the police asked. "Yes... yes... thank you sir..." Itachi said. He was still in shock. The call already ended and he remained unmoving. Konan noticed that and went to Itachi "Itachi... are you alright?" she asked. Itachi looked at Konan and the woman gasped. Itachi's eyes lost all the luster... the pain... his dark eyes were good as dead... cold and dead. "Konan... I need to go..." he said as he got up and ran out. Konan frowned... she felt a sudden rush of worry in her heart... she just hoped that Sasuke was alright.

Itachi didn't have enough presence of mind to drive. He hailed a cab and gave the address "Please hurry..." Itachi pleaded. He was so confused, his knees trembled. He can't loose Sasuke... not now... not ever... the seconds seemed like years. The taxi stopped as the traffic light turned red. Itachi can see the hospital at the corner. He grabbed a couple of bills from his wallet and gave it to the driver. He got out of the taxi and ran his way to the hospital. He went directly to the information desk "Where did you take my brother?" he asked breathlessly.

The nurse looked at Itachi "Your brother's name please?" she asked. "Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha!" Itachi exclaimed. She gave him the directions and Itachi ran all the way, half stumbling and accidentally bumping on the passersby. He finally reached the ER. He tried to make his way towards the door but a couple of nurses stopped him. "I need to get in there..." Itachi said as he tried to free himself. "Sir... no visitors are allowed in that area..." the male nurse firmly said. "I need to speak to the doctor... my brother is in there..." Itachi was getting hysterical.

Suddenly a man in green, blood-smeared frock appeared. "Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "He is my brother, Is he alright?" he asked as he stared at the man. The man looked tired and he frowned as he answered Itachi "Uchiha-san... your brother had a lot of broken glass punctured all over his body. We got those out... but we have a problem..." the doctor said. Itachi grabbed the man's frock and demanded "What? Tell me?" he screamed. The doctor sighed "What's your blood type Uchiha-san?" he asked Itachi.

"AB postive..." Itachi answered... he understood now. Sasuke needed blood... The doctor frowned even harder "We need AB negative..." the doctor said. "We tried to give him O negative, but his system refused. He's loosing blood fast... He is dying Uchiha-san..." the last words shook Itachi's sanity. "How long can he hold?" Itachi asked. "Maybe 4 hours... we called other hospitals but his blood type is very rare... so is yours. He is still bleeding badly. He had a large cut on his forehead, crushed his thigh and his heart and lungs was punctured by a couple broken ribs... we are doing our best, but we can't keep the blood from flowing..." the doctor confessed.

Itachi left the doctor without saying a word. He only have 4 hours... 4 hours to bring Sasuke back. As he walked out the hospital, his mind was trying to think what to do. He didn't dare look at Sasuke... he would just break down and cry. Sasuke needed him to be strong... he needed to find a blood donor that matches Sasuke's blood type. His brain wasn't working. He looked up as he heard a couple of honks. His eyes widened... hatred flowed to every cell of his body. It was Shisui inside the honking car "I heard about Sasuke from one of your secretaries..." he said through the window as Itachi glared.

Shisui got out of the car. Itachi gritted his teeth. He pulled Shisui by the collar and yelled "This is all your fault... if it weren't for you, Sasuke would still be safe!" he screamed as tears started to flow from his eyes. Itachi couldn't help himself... one of his clenched fists flew straight to Shisui and hit him square on the jaw. Shisui lost his balance from the impact. Blood was oozing out of his nose and mouth. Itachi then remembered his problem "Shisui... wha-what's your blood type?" he asked as he watch the brunette wipe his mouth. "AB negative... why?" the brunette asked as he looked at Itachi.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

sometimes, things happen for a reason...

I really believe in this...

I love tragic lovestories...

I really do...

Hahahahahah...

Evil me...

**XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 10 : The Truth Will Set You Free

Itachi's eyes widened at what he heard. Shisui tilted his head "Why the sudden change of topic?" he asked. Itachi looked at Shisui "I need your help..." he said. He had to let go of his pride. Sasuke's life was at stake. Shisui looked at Itachi "How can I help?" he asked. "Sasuke met an accident... he needs blood transfusion... the hospitals around don't have any supplies for Sasuke's blood..." he said as his voice quivered. "Sasuke is AB negative?" Shisui asked and Itachi nodded. Shisui smiled as he reached for Itachi's hand "Let's go then..." he said as he pulled Itachi back to the hospital.

"You don't take drugs, do you?" Itachi eyed the brunette and Shisui laughed "Of course not... my blood is clean as a whistle..." he exclaimed. Itachi quickly looked for the doctor and told him that he already had a walk-in blood donor. The doctor was surprised, but was relieved. He directed Shisui into to ER and Itachi followed them. And then he saw Sasuke... with all the wires and the tubes. Itachi's heart broke at the sight. Sasuke's milky-white skin were covered with bruises and dried blood. His entire body looked swollen. Itachi started sobbing as he went near and touched Sasuke's foot "Come back to me..." he whispered.

As Shisui was being prepared for the blood extraction, Itachi looked at Sasuke... guilt filled his heart... he couldn't believe he caused Sasuke this pain... he couldn't loose him... he will be forever in debt with Shisui now... but he didn't care... he needed Sasuke... Sasuke needed to live. Itachi was then asked to wear a smock and a netted cap to keep his hair away. Itachi obediently followed. Shisui was laid next to Sasuke's bed. Shisui looked at Itachi and gave him a smile and a thumbs up sign. He then mouthed 'Everything will be alright...' Itachi gave him a curt nod.

Needles and tubes were then arranged as blood was extracted from Shisui's blood was transferred to Sasuke. Itachi looked intently, he had already called all the names of all the saints he knew. He grew nauseous... Itachi exited the room... it wasn't the blood that made him uneasy... it was the fact that he was watching his lover struggle from death. He can't stand to watch pain... and it burdened his heart that it was Shisui saving Sasuke and not him. He went outside the hospital. His frazzled nerves were killing him. He sat on the concrete path and stared at the road.

He felt a nudge. He looked up, startled. He saw a man in his mid-forties... he looked oddly familiar, but Itachi can't recall who he was. He handed Itachi an opened packet of cigarettes. Though he didn't' smoke, Itachi took a stick and the man lit it for him. Itachi sucked the mentholated smoke and felt his nerves loosen up a bit "Thanks..." he murmured. The man nodded "You know, son... you look really pale... are you alright?" the man asked. Even this man's voice was familiar. It somewhat calmed Itachi. "Someone very dear to me is in a critical condition right now... I don't want to loose that person..." Itachi whispered.

The man nodded "I understand... no one wants our loved ones to die..." the man said as he sat beside Itachi. Itachi stared as the cigarette slowly burned. He stared at the smoke rising and curling with the wind. "If he lives... don't waste much time... show that person all your love... this will be like a second chance for both of you... don't make any mistakes again..." the man said. The man faced Itachi and gave him a knowing smile. Itachi was awed... he felt so light. Deep in his heart, he knew this man. The man stood up "You have my blessings son... love your brother for me..." he said as he walked away and vanished into thin air.

Itachi sat unmoving for a couple of odd seconds... in Konoha, he was sure it was their mother that blessed them. Now their father visited him. Everything was complete. He needed to make sure Sasuke lives... no one will ever stop him from marrying his brother. They were meant to be... right from the start. He threw the cigarette away and stared at the clouds. He made a promise to the heavens... the moment Sasuke recovers... there will be wedding bells for both of them. He will never hide his feelings for his brother. He will tell him everything about his past. Sasuke deserved to know everything.

2 hours after the transfusion, Shisui and Sasuke were placed in a private room. Itachi left, as he needed to leave the office in charge to someone for a couple of days. He also needed to bring Sasuke and as well as Shisui some food, if in case the hospital food weren't welcoming to their tastes. Shisui was still awake and saw Itachi leave. He looked at his side and saw a better looking Sasuke, depsite all the bandages... he wasn't that pale anymore and the bruises darkened, informing him that there was enough blood in the young raven's system.

Shisui sighed... he felt guilty somehow... he should have stopped playing with Itachi... he never knew that Itachi and Sasuke's love was this deep, after all... he really never knew about Saske and Itachi until recently. He finally had a purpose in his life. He finally made a good deed. He watched Sasuke silently breathing in and out of the hose. He looked so peaceful... the beauty this man had was breathtaking... the more he stared the more Sasuke seemed to grow more attractive in his eyes. The young man stirred a bit... his eye movements became more rapid... until he finally opened his eyes. A miracle for someone who just had a major accident. Cases like this was rare...it wasn't Sasuke's time yet...

"How are you feeling?" Shisui asked, his voice was a bit harsh as he was weak. Sasuke looked at Shisui and blinked a couple of times "Sh-shisui?" he asked weakly. The brunette gave a nod. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Although Sasuke hated the man... he felt nothing for him as of the moment. Every known emotion in his body was gone. "You had quiet a bad accident Sasuke... I've never seen Itachi cry..." the man said. Itachi. Where is Itachi? And why was Shisui lying beside his hospital bed? "Where is nii-san?" he asked.

"Sasuke... I am sorry..." the brunette said. "Before you judge Itachi... let me tell you something... about... our past..." the man started. Sasuke nodded and waited for Shisui to continue. "Itachi and I had a short past... it was a good past... until we parted ways... you know, school and stuff..." the man said as his eyes twinkled from the memory. "I came back from Paris... I decided to see what became of Itachi..." he continued. "I began bothering Itachi, through his cellphone... he kept rejecting me... when we met... he insisted that he was engaged and madly in love..." the brunette said.

Sasuke continued to listen, he had the rights to know. "I drugged Itachi that night... what happened between us was my fault... I still like him in a way..." he explained further. Sasuke sighed, why didn't Itachi tell him about this? He would listen... he always listened. He felt tears in his eyes. He blinked and the warm liquid fell off and stained his cheeks. "But then I realized that he can't live without you... I've never seen Itachi so vulnerable... he was crying badly when he came here and found you... especially when he was even informed that you were dying, due to blood loss..." Shisui told Sasuke his tale.

**~tbc~

* * *

**

**.**...ayeeeee!

I will finish this book...

Go Shisui... I want to make you see what true love is...

I will type as fast as I can...

R and R please...

I love you all...

**:D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**Quick A/N :**

Hi guys... I finally was able to start writing again... This is my Valentine tribute.

Love isn't always perfect... The pain teaches us lessons... makes us strong and be a better person... The course of Love isn't always smooth... yet the journey towards true love is worthwhile despite all the hindrance... Happy Love's Day Guys! Mwah!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 10

* * *

**

From the pages of Itachi's diary

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I need help... like, big-time!_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_And the price that I need to pay is Sasuke..._

_I can't... I don't want to loose him..._

_I can't go on without him...

* * *

_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Chapter 11 : Love Will Keep Us Alive

Sasuke looked at Shisui... the man's features were soft as he told him his tale. "Where did Itachi find a donor?" he asked. He guessed Itachi was busy with the paperwork. Shisui gave a soft laugh "I heard about your accident, I came here and found Itachi looking like a nervous wreck outside the hospital..." he said as he touched his jaw. Sasuke noticed that it was bruised. "He lost control, Sasuke... he hit me... blamed me... yelled..." Shisui continued. "He blamed me for your accident, I'm really sorry about that..." he said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Then Itachi saw me bleeding... he came to his senses and realized that he only had a few hours to look for a donor for you..." Sasuke blinked. No wonder he felt so weak and numb. "Luckily... we have the same blood type... I offered myself... a peace offering of what I have caused both of you..." Shisui said, his boyish smile was genuine. Sasuke didn't know what to think... but he felt good. Itachi did love him... Itachi was afarid of how he might react if he told him the truth right away. "Where is Itachi, Shishui?" Sasuke asked the brunette.

"I'm here, koibito..." Itachi's weary voice filled the room. Sasuke and Shisui darted their gaze on the door's direction and saw a tired looking Itachi bearing a smile. His hair was disheveled... his eyes were red and puffy... from all the crying he did. He was paler than usual. Itachi walked towards Sasuke's bed and buried his face on Sasuke's neck "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything... I never meant to lie... Sasuke I was just waiting for the right time to explain..." Itachi sobbed. Sasuke felt his neck moisten from Itachi's warm tears.

"Sasuke... I was so afraid... I thought I'd loose you... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Itachi's voice quivered as he held Sasuke tightly. Sasuke felt his eyes moisten, he slowly moved his bandaged hand and ran his exposed fingers through Itachi's hair "Ssshhhh... I'm alright... stop crying, nii-san..." Sasuke comforted Itachi. Shisui was silently watching... his heart was overwhelmed with what he was witnessing. It was a once in a lifetime love... no matter what package it came with... Itachi and Sasuke's love was one of the rarest kind of love ever to be found.

Without any word, Itachi pulled up and placed his lips on Sasuke's lips. Not even the hose in Sasuke's nose could hinder the kiss Itachi wanted from Sasuke. Sasuke felt warm all over... it felt really good to kiss someone you love so much again... tears flowed freely as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "Sasuke... my Sasuke..." Itachi murmured in between kisses. Sasuke sobbed "Nii-san... don't leave me..." Sasuke whimpered as he buried his face on Itachi's neck. "Never my love... it will always be you... no one else but you..." Itachi assured his lover.

"Sasuke... listen to me..." Itachi said as he looked right into Sasuke's tear-stained eyes. "To put all your doubts aside... and to end all future accidents like this..." Itachi continued as he wiped the tears off Sasuke's eyes with his hands. The young man listened attentively "Marry me Sasuke, now... I could bring the judge here... just tell me and I will call him..." Itachi said half-sobbing, half-smiling. Sasuke smiled... a smile that reached his eyes. "Nii-san... let me recover first... I can't marry you with all these bandages..." Sasuke commented as Itachi kissed his hands.

"You will always be beautiful... and no one dead or alive can ever compare to you..." Itachi said, his voice husky that it brought back the shiver in Sasuke's body. "I love you..." the elder raven whispered as he kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke gave a contented sigh "I love you too..." he whispered back. They suddenly heard a slight clearing of voice. They have forgotten all abut Shisui. They both looked at the brunette who was chuckling "You two... have you always been this touchy and flowery?" he asked. Itachi smiled "... ever since day one, Shisui..." Sasuke smiled and nodded his agreement.

A few hours later, Shisui was discharged from the hospital... he already recovered from the extraction. Itachi walked Shisui out of the hospital "Thank you Shisui... I will be in debt to you forever..." Itachi said as he gave the brunette a small bow. "Nah, don't worry about it..." Shisui smiled as he held his hand before Itachi "Friends?" he asked. Itachi smiled "Of course... friends..." he said as he shook hands with Shisui. They parted ways... Shisui went to his car feeling light and good. He started the engine and waved at Itachi... the raven waved back... everything went out well for both of them.

Itachi went back to Sasuke room. The young raven smiled as he saw Itachi come in. "How's my princess?" Itachi asked as he kissed Sasuke's bandaged forehead. "Sasuke..." Itachi said as Sasuke looked at him "Yes, nii-san?" he asked. "I always planned on confessing everything to you... before we get married..." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled "You can start now..." he urged the raven. Itachi smiled "Let's see... you now know about Shisui..." he thought. Sasuke laughed "You better tell me everything... I might get shocked one day over someone claiming you as the father of her child..." Sasuke teased.

Itachi chuckled "Well... I did have a couple of girlfriends... but they lasted only for weeks... Shisui was my longest... we reached 5 months..." Itachi said as he sat on Sasuke's bed. "That Hatake guy... did you have any connection with that man?" Sasuke asked. Itachi laughed "Kakashi? Why no... he kept inviting... but I can't... he wasn't my type..." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke smiled "So what is your type?" he asked as thier fingers intertwined. "Well... I think you know what I like... fair complexion... dark hair... dark eyes..." Itachi said. "Yeah... The Uchiha trademark..." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke, I saw father..." he said. Sasuke looked at his brother "What do you mean?" he asked. "The day moment I was informed that you were dying and that you needed blood... when I was outside while Shisui's blood was transferred to you... he came to me..." Itachi said as he smoothed Sasuke's hair with his free hand. "What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled "He told me not to waste anytime... he told me to let you know how much I loved you..." Itachi said as he leaned over and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"And one more thing..." Itachi added as their lips parted. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking perky and alive. "Father said to love you for him..." Itachi said with a warm smile. Sasuke smiled... they had their mother's blessing and now their father's..."I'm so happy nii-san..." Sasuke whispered as he reached up and gave Itachi a hug. "Sasuke, I could never live without you..." Itachi cooed. "Get well soon, so we can legalize everything..." Itachi said as he gently nipped Sasuke's lower lip. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha..." Itachi stated "I love you as well, Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke responded as Itachi sealed their declaration with a kiss.

**~See You On The Next Book~

* * *

**

There... it's done...

Thank you do much for all the alerts, faves, reviews...

You guys really rock...

The next book...

Is still in progress...

I'm not even done with chapter one...

hahahahahaha

inspire me?

**0_o  
**


End file.
